


Questionable

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candytale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen, Humor, I Missed You, Originally a Oneshot, imma just gift you to my waifu, yes this is galaxy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: AU where Dream and Nightmare never came into contact with the villagers as the locals were terrified of the guardian before them as said guardian chased, killed and injured anyone who came near the tree. And the people who went to kill her never came back, this just made the rumors even more true so nobody ever went into that area as the rumors stated that if you go into that area bad things will happen to you and you'd probably die and never return home.But then the twins met some... questionable skeletons.
Relationships: Errink, Probably - Relationship
Comments: 39
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnon/gifts).



> Before you come at me for stealing someone else's AU. This is in fact Galaxy. I nust had to make this new account and loved this AU too much to let it go. I'm going to rewrite this, except for the first chapter because I liked it more than the others. I might continue the other stpries on my previous account too.
> 
> If you're one of the people who read this when it had been on my previous account: Hi there! Welcome back to the demon's lair!
> 
> I hate how much I love this AU...

"Why are you trying to get to the top of the tree Dream?" Nightmare asked as he helped his brother climb up.

"I want to look around to see if anyone's around here other then us." Dream explained as he tried to grab the top branch of the big tree.

"Dream. We're literally the only people around here." Nightmare deadpanned as he lifted his brother up to reach the branch.

The twin chose not to answer as he lifted himself up, poking his head through the leaves on the top of the tree, making him able to see all around the area they were in. Dream waited there, looking around for a while until he spotted a blue blur running in their direction at full speed. "SOMEONE'S HERE!" He shouted, causing Nightmare to yelp andjump back, falling down a few branches. "Whoops. Sorry!" Dream apologized as he tried to climb down the tree without falling off.

Soon the blur had reached the tree and the twins could see that the person was a skeleton, dressed in all blue and gray armour. "How much are you gonna bet his name is Blue." Nightmare whispered to his twin, making him shrug.

"Oooh! New people!" The stranger jumped around them happily. "Hi! I'm the magnificent Sans! But some people call me Blueberry or Blue!"

Nightmare quickly grabbed his brother's hand, bringing him to behind of thee tree to talk with him. "Dream I don't think we should trust h- DREAM!" He noticed Dream was gone when he had turned his head for a fraction of a second and was excitedly talking to Blue, the blue-clad skeleton looked pretty excited too. "Fine. So be it." He muttered as he climbed to his side of the tree. "Just don't come at me crying if he takes your apples!"

Nightmare woke up in the middle of the night with the sound of his brother and Blue talking, causing him to snap off one of the tree's branches and throw it at where his brother was, Dream's yelp as the branch hit his head signalling him that he had hit the target.

"Why did you do that Nighty?" Dream whimpered.

"Let me sleep and I won't do that again." Nightmare said as he glanced at the three skeletons sitting under the tree before going back to sleep. Nightmare's eyes snapped open as he looked down at three third skeleton. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Nighty, this is Ink. He's Blue's friend!" Dream beamed, causing his twin to frown.

"Sure. Whatever. Just be quiet and let me sleep or I'll throw another stick at you." Nightmare warned.

Nightmare didn't want to go to the lake with Dream and his new friends and leave the tree unguarded. Not in the slightest. He sighed as he let his boots touch the water. Just because he wanted something didn't mean he was going to get it. Then he had noticed someone from the corner of his eye, going to check it out.

"He can't stay with us at the tree Nighty." Dream concluded as he examined the glitchy skeleton that was standing next to his brother, the friend Nightmare had made when they were at the lake.

"Why not?" Nightmare whined. "How come you get to have your friends around?"

"My friends don't look like they're going to kill someone."

"That just makes them more suspicious."

"NIGHTMARE." Dream finally gave up. "Fine. He can come and stay if he wants to."

As the group walked back to the tree, Ink and the glitchy skeleton, Error as Nightmare introduced him, glaring at each other all the way back, Dream spotted a few people gathered around the tree, one of them reaching out for the golden apples. Dream quickly ran towards the tree, his brother running afterwards as he realized what was happening.

Nightmare quickly distracted the one with an axe as Dream dodged the swishes of the knife who belonged to the one with red and purple eyelights and ran towards the other two. He quickly pushed the skeleton with black tear marks running through his face, causing the smaller skeleton who was wearing black and white clothes, the one who was trying to grab one of the apples, to fall down.

"Busted." The skeleton with tear marks muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well _technically_ you two didn't have to knock them out, Nights." Dream remarked as he and his twin waited for the intruders to wake up. They had tied them up with after Nightmare had personally knocked them out when he caught them trying to take one of his twin's apple.

"Yeah. That was a bit extreme." Ink agreed, taking Blue by his arm and pushing him away from the unconscious skeletons, stirring him near the one with monochrome clothes. "Don't poke them Berry. They might attack. Poke this one. I know him, he's cool."

Error scoffed at that, stirring the blue skeleton away from the hostages as a whole and sending a glare to the short skeleton. "You're one to talk about being extreme, squid."

"Quiet." Nightmare shushed his brother as their hostages stirred awake. "They're waking up.

One of them, the one with red and purple pinpricks, came to his senses faster then the others and quickly pieced together what had happened. "What the _absolute hell is wrong with you two?!_ " He shouted.

"Sorry for poking you!" Blueberry squeaked, thinking that was what the skeleton meant.

The rest of the group shot awake because of the shout and started to ask the same things from the twins, demanding an explanation. 

Nightmare started whispering to Dream to conduct a plan. "Good police, bad police. Got it?" Dream nodded excitedly, having always been excited to do something like that.

" _Everybody, shut up!_ " Nightmare shouted, causing the four to immiedietly do so. "Now let me make one thing clear, the only people here who will be asking questions are me and him." Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Ink munching on a pack of weird food that he had... drew? The dark twin didn't have time to ponder on that much.

"Now." Dream handed a few berries they had picked from bushes nearby to the group. "Can you guys please tell us your names?"

"I'm Cross." The one in black and white clothings said, quickly taking the bribe, while the others didn't seem to want to talk.

" _Tell us your names or I'll hang you from your neck with these strings above a ravine._ " Nightmare suddenly shouted, before patting Cross' head softly. "Except for Cross. He's been a good boy." Said skeleton hummed in agreement, reaching out and taking more berries from the light twin.

The one with black tear streaks looked at the other two who were frozen in fear by the threat and rolled his eyes. "I'm Killer. And these two idiots are Dust and Horror." 

"Well those are... nice names?" Dream said, confused by the weird names. "Why were you guys trying to steal one of my apples?" 

"Because the black ones looked like they didn't taste good." Cross muttered matter-of-factly as he finished the second batch of berries with Horror and reached out to take another from Dream.

Error shook his head, grabbing the skeleton's wrist and stopping him from taking more. "You've had enough."

"But I'm hungry!" He whined

"But I didn't ask to be here!" Error mimced in the same tone. "But now I'm here and I can't leave. Sad."

"That's not what I meant." Dream said as his brother started twitching because of the comment on his apples. "I meant, why were you trying to steal our apples in general."

" _Excuse me!_ " Nightmare was shouting at the sky a few meters away from the others. "My apples are very high quality! How dare they say that about them?"

"These two idiots were hungry." Horror said, pointing at Cross and Killer. "So we just stopped around here to eat something and those apples were the only thing we could find." 

"So... You didn't know what the apples could do if you ate them?" Dream asked hesitantly.

Horror shook his head, causing Nightmare, ever the hidden nerd, to rush over and explain the whole thing to them as simple as possible. "Basically, if you eat one of the black apples, you become all bad and try to kill everyone. And if you eat the golden ones, you'll have enough determination to, again, try to kill everyone. Or at least that's what we understand from this 'responsibilty' of ours to protect this god damn tree."

The group of four seemingly didn't understand what the skeleton had said, which caused Nightmare to explain it to them over and over again. At one point, Dream left his brother to do the explaining while he went to check on Ink, Blue and Error. "Where's Ink?" Dream asked as he shot a skeptical look at the glitchy skeleton. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Not this time." Error said as he focused on his knitting, failing to ignore the skeleton's horrified look. "What? Don't look at me like that?"

Dream decided to let the subject drop for now and look around the area for Ink. He found him near the woods drinking something from the vials he had that Dream hadn't noticed before. "Ooh! What are those?"

"Oh!" The artist jumped a bit at the sudden question, not expecting anyone to follow him "Uuuh..." Ink tried to come up with a lie. "These are... fruit juice?"

"Can I have some?" 

"No!" The artist shouted, having not expected for him to buy the lie so easily in the first place. "I mean. I need these for something, maybe later?"

"Just a little sip!" Dream promised, snatching Ink's pink vial away despite his protests.

"I wouldn't try th--" Before Ink could finish, Dream had taken a big sip of the vial and was blinking slowly, a sluggish smile spreading across his skull as his pinpricks took a pinkish hue.

They were surely doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...everybody comment your favourite dream ships
> 
> It was originally the yellow vial (joy) but... yeah


	3. Chapter 3

"Ink, I hate you." Nightmare said looking down at Ink and glaring at him. "In fact, I'm pretty sure we all do."

"Why? It wasn't my fault!" Ink argued, trying not to lose his balance as he stood up on the branch and looked up to face the older twin.

"It was definitely your fault." Error said matter-of-factly. He was sitting next to Nightmare on the highest branch "It's always your fault."

"No it's not!" The artist whined. "It's never my fault."

"What about that time you made a black hole instead of an attack and it almost sucked the whole multiverse in?" Error reminded.

" _Hey--_ "

"Or when you turned your doodle sphere into a literal kindergarten by suggesting one of the AU's schools to have a field trip there and almost destroyed the multiverse completely?" He reminded.

"Huh. Funny." Ink gave the skeleton an innocent smile. "It's almost like I should tell everyone about your uni--"

Error looked about to freak out and jump down at the artist before Nightmare interrupted. "Those two seem to be getting close." He muttered pointedly. "If he does anything to Dream I'll dust him."

Error laughed, before glaring at the gaurdian. "If you dust Blue, I'll dust you."

Ink shuddered, almost losing his balance and falling. "If anyone dusts Blue, Stretch will dust _everyone_ "

"Who's Stretch?" The guardian asked.

"His brother." Error replied, narrowing his eyes and looking down at the ground with a sigh. Nightmare looked at him curiously because of the reaction. 

"They seem to be having fun." Cross commented, watching Dream and Blue who were sitting a few meters away from the tree. 

Nightmare frowned and climbed down over to where Cross was looking out at them with a better view. Blue was sitting on the grass and Dream was lying down with his head on his lap, a light yellow blush dusting his cheekbones. The blue skeleton was now stroking the others skull lightly, seemingly chatting with him as the other stared with a star-struck expression. "I don't like it."

"I ship it." Cross whispered before climbing to Ink. "Did you really give him a love potion?" The artist just muttered something about his pink vial not being a love potion

"Oh! So it _was_ your fault." The guardian looked at the artist with a blank expression. "Why am I not surprised?"

" _Hey!_ " Ink got up, reaching out for the branch Nightmare was sitting on and grabbing it, trying to push himself up. "I'm done with you. You're de--" Suddenly, Ink slipped from the branch he was standing on before, letting out a screech as he hung midair from the branch Nightmare was sitting on. "HELP ME I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIIIIIIIE!"

"Hmm... Should I help you or not? You know what? Okay! I'll help you!" He smirked as Ink grabbed his hand to help him and dragged him up to the branch before whispering in his ear. "Long live the shortie." He laughed as he pushed the creator down from the tree, causing him to fall to the ground on his back, Cross trying to hold back his laughter while the other three in the tree broke into a rather loud laughter.

The artist got up and frowned, deciding that he had had enough of this. "You know what? Blue! Get up, we're going!" He made his ways over to the two shorter skeletons, helping the blue one up as the yellow guardian got to his feet, a but dizzy as the pink liquid's effect slipped away.

"Can I come?" Dream asked hopefully.

"No, you can't." Ink let out a small scream when the other twin popped up behind him. "We have to stay here and protect the tree. Remember?"

The younger twin pushed his brother away from the others. "C'mon Nighty! We have lived here all our lives and no one's ever shown up for the apples. We can probably just leave with the others."

"Leave?" Nightmare whispered, looking between the tree and his brother repeatedly. "But... we've never left..."

"Well?" Dream shrugged. "We can now!"

"I'm scared..." He admitted. Cross jumped down from the branch he was sitting on as the other three members of his group came back from their exploration.

"So what? We'll be sticking together through it all!" The younger brother promised.

"...Fine. Let's go." Nightmare agreed. 

Error only gave him a sympathetic head shake. The group of four that had tried to steal the apples were laughing and chatting among themselves and folllowing them for some reason.

The light guardian squealed in delight, pulling his brother into a tight hug befire grabbing his hand and dragging him to Blue and Ink. 

"Wait up! We're coming too!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a book for my oneshots and requests. Feel free to check it out if you're interested.

"Okay. Let's try this again." Ink took a deep breath, trying to ignore the other skeletons' stares from his back. His powers had been faulty lately and ha had messed up before, but those times he was by himself. Now there were a group of people he couldn't afford to mess up in front of.

He swiped his Broomy, creating a big splatter of paint on the ground. "All abroad!" He called, jumping into the portal and falling into the Doodlesphere with practiced ease.

Blue came tumbling down next, landing on his feet but stumbling a bit before composing himself. The little skeleton still wasn't completely used to the way of transportation.

The twins fell one after another. Dream fell to the ground with a thump before getting up with a laugh, where as Nightmare, ever the dramatic nerd, landed on his feet like a cat.

The little gang of thieves were next. As it looked like, they had probably tried to pass through all together, as they all fell on each other in a heap of bones and started kicking each other off.

Lastly came Error, seemingly out of nowhere, since the artist hadn't seen him go through the portal, neither did he see the skeleton creeping up behind him and scaring him.

"Welcome to the Doodlesphere!" He announced, before continuing in the same cheery manner. "Don't touch anything!"

"What _is_ this place?" Nightmare asked curiously, staring at all the floating papers with swirling patterns with an awestruck look.

"It's the Doodlesphere. It's the way too every single alternate universe ever created." Ink explained, before pointing at one of the papers with seven upside down hearts. "Like that. That's Underswap, where Blue comes from."

"Where do you come from?" Dream asked.

The artist's face fell. "I... I don't come from anywhere. I just exist, I guess?"

An awkward silence fell between them after that, before being broken by an excited Blueberry.

"Hey! I think this one's new!" He called, practically jumping up and down as the others made their way to him.

"...Ninjatale?" Cross muttered, cocking his head at the paper.

"It sounds dumb." Error said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah its sounds boring." Killer rolled pinpricks.

"Let's check it out!" Ink beamed, grabbing the others' hands, despite their protests and dragging them into the paper.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ink opened his eyes again, he was in the middle of an street, rain was falling rapidly to the ground, making him soaking wet. He looked around, trying to find who else had dropped in the same place as he did.

Error was standing a few meters in front of him, looking around with narrowed eyes and trying to sheild himself from the rain. Dream was standing next to him, staring at the falling raindrops in awe and spinning around. Dust was just looking around in confusion. The others were nowhere to be seen. They had probably dropped in some other part of the universe.

"Where's Nighty?" Dream finally asked after a few minutes, looking around in panic. "Where is he?"

"Hey. Calm down." Ink said calmly, setting a hand on his shoulder. "They've just got in from other entrances. It usually happens with new universes. We'll probably find them soon."

"...Okay." He nodded shakily, as the four skeletons made their way through the dark, rainy streets.

* * *

Horror gripped his axe tightly, sneering at the crowd of fighters inching near them by second. Killer was standing brhind him, back to back, ready to attack.

One of them shouted and lunged forward, raising a katana above their head. The axed skeleton held his weapon above his head. The two weapons clashed into each other, distracting the person as Killer slashed their chest with his knife.

The fighter's dead body fell to the ground with a thud, causing the other ones to step back cautiously, not giving the dead one a second thought.

A few other fighters lunged at them, busying them with fights.

They were a few corpses in when Horror felt a sharp pain in his neck. He reached up, slowly feeling delirious as he ripped the dart out. Killer seemed to have fallen for the plan as well, as he leaned onto the other skeleton.

Soon enough, their worlds turned black.

* * *

"Nighty! Wake up!"

The skeleton cracked and eyesocket open as he was shaken awake from his sleep. "Dream?"

"Oh, no It's Blue." The blue skeleton replied. "Dreamy's probably with the others."

"Where are we?" He sat up, why did his skull hurt so much?

"I don't know." Blue shrugged. "Some people cane to us and told us that we've apparently enrolled in this ninja fighting class. Cross seems to be having fun."

"We've done _what?_ "


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it supposed to always rain?" Dust sighed, walking behind the group.

"Dramatic addition, probably." Ink muttered, shivering a bit in the cold.

Error rolled his pinpricks, clutching his arms with a growl. "Of course. You and the creators. All for the dramatics."

"We've been walking for hours. Everything is the same." Dream complained. "I'm pretty sure we're walking in circles. I've seen that wall with the graffiti at least five times."

Error froze in his place, turning to face the artist. "You've been leading us in circles."

"What? No!" He shouted defensively. "I haven't. People just aren't creative enough and keep using the same ones."

"No. It's definitely the same one." Dust confirmed.

Error looked about to attack the artist when the positive guardian decided to interfere. "I'm tired. How about we give up and go find a place to rest? I saw a sign saying there are free rooms somewhere."

There was a motel a bit further down the street they were in. Ink talked a bit to the bunny monster behind the counter looked surprised at seeing them, but they managed to get two rooms. Ink and Dream in one room and Error and Dust in the other.

Ink sprawled out on the creaky bed with a content sigh. "Finally. Warmth. Quiet. No Glitchy to jumpscare me."

Dream blinked a few times. "Well. What now?"

Ink smiled at him evilly and searched through his stuff, finally bringing out the nail polish.

* * *

Killer slowly woke up in a haze. He could feel his hands and legs tied up behind him, but it was too dark to see anything and make it out. "Horror?"

The bigger skeleton was still unconscious. He was tied up with him back to back with his hands and legs in the same fashion. "I want my cake Paps..." He mumbled in his sleep. Killer elbowed him sharply, causing him to shoot up. "What?! ...Where are we?"

"I don't know. I think they caught us." The skeleton with tear streaks said. "What do they even want with us?"

Before he could answer, a door opened and a bunch of black-clad people entered, led by a silver-clad woman.

She kneeled down to Killer, taking his face by the jaw. "A skeleton. Interesting, thought you were mostly instinct."

"Who the hell are you?" The bigger skeleton growled.

"You can call me Lady Tia." She answered, smiling dangerously. "You have to be from the Red Order. They're keeping skeletons hidden under lock and key." She got up, commanding the people who came with her. "Go search for the Red Order again. Scout everywhere. Don't leave anywhere out."

"What about them?" One of them asked.

"The experiment room."

* * *

"What are they doing?" Nightmare narrowed his eyes at the fish lady running around with Cross in confusion.

"It's called a Naruto run." The goat boy answered, a bit weirded out by the two's shenanigans. "It's... something Undyne and her friends do."

"The turtle with the orange mask thingie said it's effective." Blue recalled. "Night, what are you doing?"

"Taking notes."

_"Taking notes?"_

"Yeah." The negative guardian shrugged, swinging around his new katana and putting away his notepad. "So. This place, Red Order right? Why is it in the sewers of all places?"

The goat boy shrugged. "It's the last place anyone would look."

Blue, meanwhile, was raging in the background. "He's _taking notes???_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone are having fun! See?
> 
> I'm tempted to make Ninjatale an AU of its own


	7. Chapter 7

"And then I told him that if he thinks I like rabbits too much, then he should get rid of Gwen!"

"He named his circlet Gwen?!" Ink laughed, sitting up to look at his handiwork.

"Yeah." Dream examined the nail polish on the back of his hand. It was in a pattern of swirling white stars in a pastel yellow background. "He looked so offended and told me to not talk about her like that ever again."

"It's official." The artist announced, painting a pattern of rainbows on his own hand. "Your brother more insufferable than Fresh."

"So. You and Error." The guardian prompted, causing his companion to look at him with a blank expression. "How long have you known each other?"

"...Since I can remember? My memory's pretty bad." He shrugged. "We've been making each other mad since we can remember."

Dream narrowed his sockets with a sly grin. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. How come?"

"Nothing." The guardian smiled, looking through the various colors of nail polish and wondering how they'd taste like. "Are you sure that's all there us between you two? A simple rivalry?"

"Yeah." Ink answered simply. Dream let out an exasperated sigh. Why was be so dense?

"He spends his time jumpscaring you, stalking you around different universes and bickering with you all the time."

"Your point?"

Dream was just about to retort with something rude when the door was slammed open.

"We need to go." Dust said without explanation. "Pack your sleepover assemble."

"What? Why?" Ink asked defensively.

"Just do it. We'll explain later. Don't come down and climb out from the window." He instructed before disappearing.

Ink was still hesitant, but managed to help Dream pack the nail polish and the cookies they had into his bag. "We should go fast." Dream said. "I can't sense negativity well like Nighty, but this is too strong for me to not notice."

"I should probably draw a ladder."

"Just climb down!" Dream shouted from the streets.

Ink looked down at him flabbergasted for a few moments. "How did you get down so fast? Are you a bird?"

"It's just three stories?" Dream pointed out.

"Yeah. That's why I need a ladder." The artist deadpanned, sliding the ladder he drew and getting onto the street with the guardian.

"Now what?" Dream panted as they ran a bit, looking around like a lost child.

Ink saw the blue strings wrap around his and the guardians wrist and arm, thought the skeleton didn't notice, and they were thrust up onto a rooftop, where their two companions were standing.

Error looked aroynd, seeing the fire set to the motel they were once residing in. "We should run."

* * *

"Uuuuuh. Hey. What's the experiment room?" Killer questioned as two guards escorted them out.

"You wouldn't live long enough to think about it." One of the guards said ominously.

"They mean no one has ever survived long enough there." The other guard said, rolling his eyes.

Horror chuckled nervously. "How about you let us go then?"

The first guard stopped in their tracks and shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe we should."

"Wha--"

The guard's unconscious body fell to the ground with a thump. The ominous guard looked at them apatheticly with their red eyes. "What are you waiting for? Run."

The two skeletons exchanged a brief glance before turning their back and running from the scene.

* * *

The skeleton crawled up the tall wall and grabbed onto the ceiling, crawling against it upside down like a spider and making his way through.

He looked down at his rival with narrowed sockets. He slowly crawled his way to where the rival was standing defensively, holding the bell and moving slowly so it won't make any noise and alert the other two about where he was. 

He positioned himself right above the other skeleton, before pouncing on him and pinning him down, causing the bell to fall and roll away with loud noises.

The rival skeleton didn't miss a beat and kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall back and got to his feet, running to get the bell back.

The skeleton got up, rushing to get the bell as well. He slammed the staff in front of his rival right nefore he reached out for it. The rival summoned his knife, slashing at the staff and redirecting it to the other way.

Knife and staff hit each other with loud clanks and thumps, each skeleton fighting for the bell.

The lights were turned on suddenly, causing the two skeletons to screech when the bright light hurt their eyes.

"The challenge is over." Master Toriel announced. "Nightmare won."

"What?!" Cross poofed away his knife and looked up, seeing the winner skeleton standing by the basket with the bell in it.

"How did you do that?" Blue shouted, dropping his staff to the ground. "We didn't even hear you!"

"That's the point, child." Nightmare and Master Toriel said at the same time, causing the lady to let out a chuckle.

"Can we go out now?" Cross asked. "It gets boring, sitting around in this place all the time."

"Please?" Blue begged, making puppy eyes.

Master Toriel rolled her eyes and let out a tired sigh. "Okay. Fine. You can go out with the scout team tonight. They'll leave in a few minutes, so you better get ready fast."

A collective cheer came from the two skeletons while Nightmare just looked bored at the prospect of going out, but he also rushed out to get to the scout team before they left as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross and Blue would not survive quarantine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
